


【星战】If（DQ）（原力鬼奎）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Master and Apprentice [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghost(s), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：“但师傅，如果我还是您的徒弟。”
Relationships: Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn
Series: Master and Apprentice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084355
Kudos: 3





	【星战】If（DQ）（原力鬼奎）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



> 备注：DQ本的第二篇新文儿～

  
正文  
  
奎刚再一次现身在恩多的时候，有一种与他出现在科洛桑的绝地圣殿中别无两样的幻觉。  
  
须发浓密的绝地大师望向篝火边那个姓天行者的男孩。  
  
欢庆，他们正在。奎刚的视线虚虚从身边和他一样泛着蓝色光辉的的欧比旺头上掠过，对上他认识的第一个天行者宽和一笑，最终落在了尤达大师与他自己之间夹着的那片虚空。  
  
这是一场战争。  
  
从某种角度来看，大战的胜利无关紧要。无论胜利者的沉重冠冕落在了哪一方的头上，惨痛的损失都是无可避免的。  
  
他们都失去了一些人。  
  
至于是哪种角度能使奎刚得出这般结论，那只能是生命原力无疑。  
  
生命原力。这个词令奎刚感到刺痛。  
  
常理来讲奎刚不应该为此难过。连尤达大师也承认在这方面自己该成为奎刚的学生，因为奎刚是第一个在死后洞悉原力英灵古老秘密的绝地。奎刚暗自想着他从前的师傅若是听到这话会发出怎样的嗤笑。  
  
但说句对他的前师傅大不敬的话，奎刚倒是宁愿让那个嘴角总是绷着一丝淡淡微笑的威严男人反过来成为他老徒弟的学生。  
  
如此，奎刚就可以在这个到了树丛里都避不过篝火亮光的日子里拉着师傅的手，而不是仅仅站在这里，脸庞挂上的笑意对外遮蔽了挥不去的浓重悲伤。  
  
明亮的火焰闪动着，焰光径直穿过奎刚透明的身体。  
  
夜幕落到最深处。  
  
谁也没有留意一个蓝色的身影悄悄隐去。  
  
  
  
尽管帝国宫与从前的绝地圣殿模样大相径庭，但在原力层面中，奎刚到达目的地的准确性并没有受到影响。  
  
外人看来，这就是一间普通的档案室，堆满了可能永远不会被查阅的记录与秘辛。  
  
但今天，奎刚就是来揭开它们的。  
  
然而他要查阅的东西，在这屋里任何一份全息碟上都不可能找到。  
  
飘浮在两排架子之间，奎刚的手指前伸，伸到穿过一排排整齐码放的碟片。接着他的表情与手指一起停下了——凝滞在回忆的漩涡里。  
  
一个原力断点。  
  
真实到屋子的四壁仿佛都染上了科洛桑夕阳温暖的金色。  
  
一条学徒辫的影子斜斜覆盖上来，与奎刚略显凌乱的长发融为一体。奎刚的视野里只剩下那条棕色披风，皮靴在其下踱来踱去，衣角有些纷乱地拍打着圣殿居室的地面。  
  
“我的学徒，以后不要这样冒险了，”低沉洪亮的声音带着许些苦恼终于开口，“我会担心失去你。”  
  
是奎刚自己的嗓音，略显稚嫩。  
  
“对不起，师傅，我以后不会了……唔……”  
  
柔软的双唇化解了还在嗓子眼里打转的话语。细小的胡茬硬硬的，让奎刚的脸颊感到一丝痒意。  
  
“我很想你。”  
  
“我也想您，师傅。”  
  
奎刚只是呆呆地看着空荡的档案室。  
  
  
  
也许奎刚该庆幸此时同为英灵的几位绝地同僚恰巧不在身边。容身于一个原力层面之中，他们可以清楚地看到他眼角可疑的湿润痕迹。  
  
奎刚现在绝不希望任何打扰。  
  
这里也不是什么绝地应该来的好地方。科洛桑的中间层面，有别于城区的光鲜，又不如地下世界纯粹的藏污纳垢。  
  
但整个科洛桑的阴暗面，那种优雅手腕袖口下暗藏的阴暗，有一半以上即发源自此。  
  
穿过绯色天空下致命的毒气，对身边被酸雨侵蚀得锈迹斑斑的一排排钢铁巨物熟视无睹，奎刚终于在工厂区这片被抛弃的土地上找到了他需要的一栋建筑。  
  
废弃的利莫格工厂。  
  
紧闭的工厂大门对奎刚而言是个摆设。发着微光的蓝影不带重量地擦过地上几道深深的磨痕，飞船起落架的痕迹。  
  
自然，奎刚懂得那是什么。吉奥诺西斯人制造的太阳帆船，有一双套着高筒长靴的腿曾从它的舷梯上迈下，鞋底压过残留油污的地面。  
  
耐钢地板冰冷又坚硬。奎刚突然祈祷着不要，可记忆中的那个消瘦的高挑身形还是直直地跪了下来。呼吸变得急促，奎刚挣扎着不要立即从这团混乱缠结的原力中脱身。  
  
“师傅。”奎刚听到他的师傅这样叫。  
  
下意识地，奎刚伸手试着触碰。就在那个点上，散发出来的明亮恨意几乎将他掀得天翻地覆。一股在压抑下燃烧的熊熊烈火，无法冲破的障壁，还有一丝倒错的欲求。  
  
他的师傅。  
  
奎刚眼睁睁看着裹在黑色斗篷下的一团看不清的身影离开。被称作泰拉纳斯的人仍跪在原地。刹那间，这令人喘不过气的滔天恨意突然消失了。  
  
泰拉纳斯小心翼翼地按下墙壁上的一处裂缝。一个盒子便弹了出来，边缘磨损的漆面能看出它被这样移动过多少次。  
  
藏身于此的居然是一盘全息录像带。在影像出现的一霎，奎刚纵使不愿也在瞬间了然。  
  
那是他自己。  
  
对面红黑纹身的西斯，他不能更熟悉。还有那柄双头光剑，喷吐而出的颜色与他的鲜血一样艳红。  
  
所以达斯•泰拉纳斯，明知自己在被西迪厄斯戏耍玩弄，却还要固执地留下。这就是原因。奎刚的师傅，像抱着溺水时的浮木，紧紧抓住每个可能为老徒弟寻求复仇的机会。  
  
是陷阱，他也跳了下去，义无反顾。  
  
原力崩裂的瞬间还印在奎刚的脑海。纳布电机室内的一个原力断点，折断了多少本该成型的轨迹。如果他能再幸运一点，是否就可以令他的师傅幸免于接下来的一系列灾祸？  
  
  
  
可惜，没有如果。  
  
这是冰冷的太空教给奎刚的。  
  
即使原力英灵可以自由只身去往行星大气层之外的地方，奎刚通常还是避免成行。太空的幽深和孤寂足以治疗所有来此漫步之人的头脑发热，把他们重重扯回这个真实的表层世界。  
  
同样，能让他们更清楚地认识到，未发生过的事不再存有哪怕一点微小的可能性。  
  
星尘之间夹杂着许多碎片。恍恍惚惚地， 奎刚在它们之间飘忽，见了舰船残骸避也不避。  
  
当他撞进一块巨大的破碎船体时，奎刚竟分不清这是原力的还是他的裂痕。  
  
一块冷酷的原力真空，混乱与黑暗在此聚集。茧房中回荡的诸多痛苦回声包围了奎刚，原力英灵的身体暗了暗，像被什么扼住了喉咙。  
  
比黑洞还要绝望。  
  
这里发生的事。撞进来的那一刻奎刚就已经心知肚明，周遭萦绕的只有谎言，欺骗与毁灭，彻头彻尾地发生在这艘曾经名为无形之手号的旗舰上。  
  
奎刚还是拒绝抽身。直到他目睹了他渴望回避但又一定要看清的那一刻。  
  
在那身躯倒下的瞬间，逃逸而出的一个模糊影子就于原力掀起的滔天巨浪中被撕扯成碎片。迸射而出的，除了必不可少的恨意，痛悔，还有一缕惋惜。  
  
只有一点。但奎刚准确地捕捉到了。  
  
到最后，杜库也未能替他的老徒弟报仇。  
  
与此同时，奎刚也深知，他不可能在银河系中任何一处找到再见他师傅一面的机会了。被黑暗面扭曲的灵魂，生命原力不会乐意接收。  
  
不论堕落的原因怎样凄苦。  
  
他的师傅在每个地方陪着他，又哪个地方也不在。  
  
  
  
如果奎刚的师傅还在。  
  
他就还能做回杜库的徒弟。他可以拉着师傅的手，一起笑看银河系中各处的形形色色。  
  
但他已不是。  
  
他不能。  
  
更无法去做。  
  
  
  
_但师傅，如果我还是您的徒弟。_


End file.
